


Of Misfortune and Regrets

by hopennhesi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopennhesi/pseuds/hopennhesi
Summary: Semi never was good with words.





	Of Misfortune and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little angst fanfic of my fave otp. Maybe ill turn it into chapters, because im sad i ended it like this

The toughtless conversation Tendou held with Semi, made Semi pray to the fucking jesus for someone to show up and take his place. Yes, Tendou was a good friend and teammate, but Semi just couldn't last more than half an hour in an enthusiastic theme that Tendou would start babbling about.. Maybe if they talked about something that they were both interested in, then it wouldn't be much of a hassle. 

"So then the girl, like, totally kicked the guy in the face. I mean just another cliche anime scene and all..."

Semi didn't even know what show, or anime or whatever he was talking about, but he just thought to himself how Ushijima does it. The very blunt and stoic ace of the volleyball team held out the most in these kinds of conversations. Though mainly only Tendou talked and Ushijima listened. The team even timed how long someone could last in a conversation with Tendou, and Ushijima held the record with 12 hours straight. Either Ushijima secretly liked and was a fan of anything that Tendou liked, or he just didn't care and was just being nice. 

Many times, Semi just wanted to bash Tendous head in a wall, just for him to take a hint. But that was too extreme and not like him. And Tendou somehow always manages to catch Semi when he was more than prone to stab someone. Lucky for Tendou, Semis day was pretty average, and nothing happened that made him tick. Semi just learned to block out Tendou whenever he could. Only nodding and answering with a hum or 'yeah'. 

Now when they are walking down the dorm halls, to Semi, they seemed much longer, and that it took much more to get to his room. Semi didn't even notice his steps becomimg quicker, as he was basically fast walking, Tendou just slightly behind him, not faltering in his long strides. 

After a second or two, when they were close to Semis room, he could feel a sudden change in atmosphere. He couldn't hear Tendous voice, he didn't even hear the second pair of footsteps behind him. Curious, Semi turnes around, and what he saw surprised him. Tendou was a little over 8 feet behind Semi, hands in his pockets, and a sad look on his face. The immediate guilt washed over Semi, his thoughts going overboard, thinking if he had done something to make Tendou look like he did now. He started reaching his hand out, but pulled it back. If he continued, what was he going to do? He didn't even know what to say. 

"Semi... Am I a nuisance to you...?"

Tendous voice matched his face. Solemn. Sad. Every negative feeling was present in verbal and physical form. Honestly, that expresion was foreign to Semi. It was foreign because he wasn't used to seeing him like this. The plastered smile and teasing attitude was something people recognized Tendou by.

Semi knew that Tendou was bullied when he was little. And not just then. He still sometimes overheard people talking about him and calling him names. But he didn't do anything to stop them, but there was always a frown on his face. A slight twitch of the lips and the eyes that would go unnoticed by everyone, even by Semi himself. Some people even shit talked him when he was in ear shot. But Tendous face didn't contort in discomfort. It was like he didn't even hear anything. Having been accustomed to everything. Every insult, rumor... It was all the thing Tendou had heard before. It didn't get to him as it did. Is what Semi thought.

But being belittled nearly everyday should have been one of the signs. Tendou kept his oblivious facade, ignoring his surroundings and every name calling thrown at him. Well, not at him. Nobody went up to Satori and spit out everything bad that they thought of him. It isn't like anybody had the guts. Of course his fractured image wasn't mentioned on the court. If anything, they cheered. Every block was welcomed dearly by the school that was present. His name echoing throughout the large court. And Semi couldn't miss the small smile that Tendou held. That slight twitch of the lips. And with Semi being benched, his position replaced, he had no where to look but at the sweating players, running after the ball. 

Every time Semi talked to Tendou, he always had a grimace. And now when he thinks back, it probably looked like he was willing to be anywhere else, as long as Tendou was out of sight. And as Semi now looked at that dejected look, that frown that looked so unwelcomed on the middle blockers face, Semi wanted nothing more than to explain himself. To look for an excuse. But would that just be confirmation for Semi? Telling himself, and spewing excuses just to prove to himself that he wasn't a bad person? A vile taste build itself up in Semis throat. He felt like he would vomit any second. Ready to spit out anything he was thinking about right in front of Tendou.

'It's okay Semi... I'll just leave...'

Tendou began walking towards Semi. His head down, and a sad smile on his face. But Semis gaze did not move. Still starring in front of him, at the spot that Tendou only mere seconds ago occupied. 

Not even a brush of shoulders, Tendou disappeared behind Semi, the sound of footsteps falling on deaf ears.

And Semi could only sigh. Noticing now that he was in front of his dorm. 

Semi never was good with words. Never really knew the right things to say. The words that other people would hear, never came to mind. And because of that, Semi didn't speak. But as he opened his dorm door, he couldn't help but think, that sometimes, saying nothing, could have a mich larger effect, tham saying anything at all.


End file.
